Alas rotas
by Leydhen
Summary: En la celda más profunda del infierno sólo están Michael y Lucifer, mientras luz y oscuridad se desgarran la una a la otra en sus mentes. Gracias a mis betas, especialmente a Adarae.


_Sólo el amor más puro puede engendrar el odio más amargo._

Todos imaginan la celda más profunda del infierno como una mazmorra de fuego ardiente. Con paredes de oscuro hierro que al tocarlas, incluso con el más leve de los roces, producen el más doloroso de los tormentos. Los demonios entretendrían la eternidad con sus prisioneros allí, sometiéndoles a juegos perversos de degradación y dolor, rompiendo primero la carne y el hueso, para luego devorar pedazo a pedazo el alma expuesta.

En lugar de eso, la peor y más profunda de las celdas del infierno tiene paredes de roca desnuda, un amplio espacio vacío de todo objeto. Porque no son necesarias las cadenas, ni las sierras ni cuchillos ni los fuegos del Averno. Ningún demonio es necesario para inflingir daño y engordar con el sufrimiento.

En la celda más profunda del infierno sólo están Michael y Lucifer (y sus respectivos anfitriones de carne, olvidados de momento en una esquina), mientras luz y oscuridad se desgarran la una a la otra en sus mentes. ¿Hay acaso peor infierno que el que cada cual carga sobre sus espaldas, día tras día, en lo más profundo de su mente?

Las primeras semanas se enfrentaron nudillo contra hueso, carne contra carne. Hasta que sus frágiles fundas humanas amenazaron con romperse. Desde ese momento, sólo las miradas se encontraban. Trabadas entre sí como espadas. Voluntad contra voluntad, haciendo de los recuerdos y traiciones las armas con las que desgarrar el alma.

* * *

Luzbel.

_Hijo predilecto, luz brillante de la mañana, gracia divina. El preferido del Padre, el preferido de todos. El espejo en el que los demás se miraban, emulándole con la misma adoración con la que el hermano pequeño sigue al primogénito en cada paso._

En vez de roca fría y desnuda, la suave caricia del aire libre. Mármol blanco y dorado, cuidadas praderas de hierba ligeramente mecida por el viento. Luz cegadora en su blanca intensidad.

— Oh, por favor— se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la imponente escalinata, con el aburrimiento ensombreciéndole la cara— ¿Otra vez aquí?

Michael se aproximó a grandes pasos, los puños crispados y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

— Este es el momento de tu caída, en el que le volviste la espalda al Padre...

Lucifer hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando sus palabras.

— ¿Pretendes revivir una y otra vez este momento? ¿Sin importar cuánto tiempo estemos encerrados en la celda? — la burla endulzaba su voz— Creo que es la tortura más perfecta que nadie hubiera podido imaginar.

— Un justo castigo, Lucifer.

Él sonrió, con ese destello acerado en los ojos que presagiaba tormenta.

— ¿Y estamos seguros de que ese castigo es para mí?

— ¿Podría ser de otra forma?

La luz cambió, impulsada por los recuerdos de ambos, volviéndose más pesada y opresiva, como tamizada por una tela gruesa. Y, aún así, bajo esa luz mortecina, el atuendo de Lucifer cuando se puso en pie brillaba, prístino en su inmaculada blancura.

Siempre había sido así, pensó Michael con amargura. La Luz de Dios, cegador en su fuerza. Ni siquiera la traición al Padre había conseguido empañarle. Ni la sangre derramada, ni las almas desgarradas en la búsqueda de poder, nada de eso disminuía en absoluto ese resplandor, el núcleo mismo de su naturaleza. Porque así le había creado el Padre, glorioso. Luzbel como heraldo vivo de su propia magnificencia.

— Creo, Michael, que este es tu castigo— se acercó un paso más hacia él, a través de los jirones de humo que el viento arrastraba consigo— Volver a vivir tu fracaso. Porque, con todo tu poder, no fuiste capaz de matarme entonces, ni lo eres ahora.

La rabia encendió los ojos de Michael, tal y como esperaba. Siempre había sido propenso a la ira, recto y virtuoso, pero de sangre caliente. De modo que, cuando el poder crudo del arcángel tomó forma en una espada llameante, ya estaba preparado.

— Cuando acabe contigo, traidor, no quedará de ti ni el recuerdo en la mente de los hombres.

* * *

_El cielo fue engullido por el fuego. Abrasado hasta los cimientos, hermanos contra hermanos, la muerte tomando posesión dónde nunca debió haberse sentido su toque gélido._

_El humo, oscuro, espeso, con una consistencia casi palpable, se enroscaba morosamente alrededor de las columnas destrozadas, de los tocones reventados y las alas desplegadas._

_En algún momento, la balanza de fuerzas se había inclinado definitivamente hacia un lado. Tras las escaramuzas, aquellos que no habían muerto doblaban las rodillas y se humillaban, esperando el castigo merecido por alzarse contra el Padre._

_Salvo él, por supuesto. Él no había doblegado la orgullosa cabeza y aún presentaba batalla. Luz cegadora contra fuego abrasador, chocando una y otra vez, dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción... Y entonces todo estalló, una onda de luz y sonido que sacudió los cimientos mismos del cielo y, cuando acabó, dejó sólo silencio y quietud tras ella._

_Michael se alzaba sobre él, inmóvil, la punta de su espada apenas a un suspiro de distancia de su cuello. Luzbel estaba medio derrumbado contra la superficie humeante del cráter, una de sus alas retorcida en un ángulo extraño, con la sangre carmesí tiñendo las blancas plumas. Y con todo, vencido y a un paso de la muerte, sus ojos aún brillaban desafiantes mientras sostenía la mirada de su ejecutor._

_— ¿A qué estás esperando, Michael? ¿Crees que voy a pedir clemencia?_

_La mano del arcángel se mantuvo firme sobre la empuñadura del acero, la boca apretada en una dura y amarga línea._

_— ¿Cómo has podido, Luzbel? Tú precisamente, entre todos nosotros, ¿cómo has podido traicionar así al Padre?_

_— ¿Querer limpiar el mundo de esa presencia infecta que es el ser humano? ¿Eso es traición? Ese mono desnudo que se arrastra por el barro...— su voz estaba preñada de desprecio— Eliminarle de la faz de la tierra es glorificar al Señor._

_Michael sacudió la cabeza, con el pesar mezclándose con la decepción en su mirada._

_— Esperaba que al menos pudieras arrepentirte, hermano, para que tu alma no estuviese manchada por ese pecado al morir._

_Luzbel alzó el rostro, crispada la mandíbula, los ojos fieros asomando entre los mechones oscuros de su cabello. Todavía entonces, agotado como estaba, brillaba enmarcado por un ligero resplandor casi imperceptible._

_— Padre les ha dado a esos monos libre albedrío, para que puedan escoger su camino, aunque eso implique volverle la espalda y renegar de Él y de su obra— su sonrisa pareció cortar en dos su rostro, enseñando los dientes en una mueca cargada de ácida ironía— Quizás también quiso darnos ese regalo a nosotros. Quizás sólo estoy cumpliendo su voluntad._

_— No te atrevas siquiera a hacer pasar por suyas tus acciones— Michael escupió las palabras con rabia, adelantando la punta llameante de su espada hasta que esta tocó la carne, llenando el aire del olor a piel quemada— ¡No añadas la blasfemia a tus pecados!_

_Luzbel se rió. Su voz, aquella voz dulce como la miel, llena de las más brillantes inflexiones, sonó ronca, casi rota, embebida de una salvaje amargura. Y, al igual que antes los corazones se habían inflamado de amor y gozo ante la maravilla de la Creación divina que evocaba, ahora todos los que oyeron esa risa se encogieron de angustia, el frío de pronto calándoles hasta el hueso._

_— Hazlo ya, entonces. Sé un chico obediente y lleva a cabo tu labor de verdugo._

_Vió como encajaba aquel golpe como si las palabras hubieran tomado forma física y sido arrojadas a su cara. Palideció por debajo de las manchas de sangre y tizne, para luego enrojecer furiosamente. Aquella pequeña victoria le dejó un regusto agridulce en la boca, porque después de todo aquel era su hermano y le había amado como a ningún otro, pero había sido el acicate necesario. Michael alzó la espada, fulminándole con unos ojos que eran puro fuego y desazón y confianza traicionada, y lanzó la estocada, directa a su corazón._

_Y fue entonces cuando el suelo se abrió y Luzbel cayó, impulsado por la mano divina, dejando tras de sí la estela de fuego de sus alas destrozadas. Un meteoro en el calmo cielo de los mortales, incapaz de hacer nada para frenar su caída... hasta que la superficie de la tierra se abrió para sepultarles a él y a sus adeptos en las profundidades del infierno._

* * *

El acero dejó tras de sí una estela de fuego al describir un potente arco en el aire. Lucifer alzó el brazo, en un movimiento lánguido y desganado, y un concentrado haz de luz diamantina frenó el golpe.

— Vamos Michael, sabes tan bien como yo que tu esfuerzo es inútil.

Sus ojos castaños relampagueaban de furia, alimentando cada uno de sus golpes, haciéndole retroceder paso a paso.

— La razón del Padre está de mi lado, Lucifer. Esa es mi fuerza.

— Pero yo siempre tuve su amor, hermano— la sonrisa que curvó sus labios estaba preñada de insolencia— Incluso tras la creación de los monos, siempre me favoreció sobre los demás. Por eso evitó que me matases aquel día. ¿No es amargo pensar que, pese a todo, Él todavía me ama?

La palabra siempre había sido su arma más mortífera, y en aquella ocasión tampoco erró el golpe. Contempló cómo la tensión en su cuerpo de guerrero aumentaba, cómo la mandíbula se convertía en piedra mientras aquellos ojos, siempre tan brutalmente honestos, se enturbiaban por la ira. La espada en sus manos se convirtió en una antorcha, fuego blanco cegador, mientras desplegaba las alas, la punta rojiza de las plumas en agudo contraste con su blancura.

Allí estaba, el fuego purificador. Aquello que había definido en un primer momento su aspecto, modelado por la voluntad de Dios. Aquello que había condicionado su propia elección de Guerra, el Jinete del Apocalipsis. ¿Cómo no iba a cabalgar su subordinado un caballo rojo si él, cada vez que pensaba en combates y conflictos sangrientos, evocaba la imagen encendida y radiante de su hermano, cabello rojo, alas rojas y muerte roja en las manos?

— Quizás. Es posible que tú seas el hijo malcriado y consentido del Padre— Michael avanzó un paso, las llamas iluminando la expresión sombría de su rostro... y aquella sonrisa despiadada— El preferido de un padre negligente que hace tiempo que nos abandonó a nuestra suerte. ¿Te ha servido de algo ser su predilecto? ¿No eres tú ahora el más desvalido y desechado de todos nosotros?

¿En qué momento aprendió a morder? El pensamiento centelleó por un momento en la mente de Lucifer, mientras repelía y contraatacaba a cada movimiento. Otra vez enzarzados en una danza mortal, de nuevo chocando el uno contra el otro, envueltos en la luz y el fuego.

— Esto no va de cumplir su voluntad, Lucifer— Michael punteó cada palabra con un ataque, sin tregua ni pausa— Me importa una mierda tu sentencia postergada o el destino de la humanidad.

— Entonces ¿qué? ¿Vamos a seguir jugando sólo por el placer de la sangre?— la sonrisa insolente volvió a sus labios— Reconozco que el carmesí te sienta bien, pero empiezo a cansarme de repetir este baile sin sentido.

Ahhh, pero qué hermosa pareja de baile era. Todo fuerza y potencia, la mente dominando un cuerpo obediente a cada orden, flexible y ágil. Enmarcado por el fuego, las alas desplegadas y la determinación en su rostro otrora añiñado. Esa había sido siempre una de las más amargas ironías de Dios, darle a su ángel dador de muerte y castigo la cara de un joven inocente. Aquel candor ya no estaba, sustituido por una dureza diamantina que permeaba su piel. Y, aún así, seguía encendiendo su negro corazón al verle.

— Háblame Michael. Si no importa la ley divina o el hombre, ¿de qué me acusas ahora?

El último golpe de Michael fue tan violento que le arrancó del suelo y le arrojó unos metros más allá, dejando un agujero humeante donde habían estado sus pies.

— De traicionarme a _mí_.

Otra vez. Ese desgarro en el alma. ¿Cómo podía dolerle algo que hacía milenios había extirpado de sí mismo, como un órgano enfermo? Se enderezó, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro, de repente inseguro.

— Michael...

— Nadie nunca te ha importado, nadie más allá que el Padre. Ciego al resto, maldito seas— bajó la espada, dejando que el fuego muriese hasta ser apenas rescoldos brillando sobre el acero— Como si Él hubiese pretendido acaparar todo nuestro amor. Como si no pudiera haber espacio para nadie más en ti.

La confusión se reflejó en el rostro de Lucifer. Una expresión tan extraña en él que, de no ser porque le estaba ofreciendo su pecho sangrante en aquella confesión, Michael se hubiera reído.

— Te llaman el Señor de las Mentiras y el primer engañado eres tú. Siempre llenándote la boca respecto al motivo de tu Caída, como si hubiese sido tu gran amor al Padre lo que la hubiera propiciado, en vez de esa soberbia tuya, ese complejo de Príncipe Destronado...— el dolor, amargo, permeaba su voz— ¿Pensaste alguna vez en los demás? ¿En lo que suponía para mí tener que luchar contra ti, darte caza y abatirte?

No se atrevió a hablar, mientras una sensación de ahogo se aposentaba en su garganta y empezaba a apretar y apretar, dificultándole respirar. _No le permitas hacerte esto_, dijo una parte de su mente,_ tú eres quién hiere con la palabra_. Pero no podía evitarlo, parecía ser superior a él. ¿Cuántas veces Michael había sido tan vehemente respecto a algo que no fuese su deber? ¿Cuándo le había mirado con esos ojos cargados de reproches y angustia?

— Pero eso hubiera sido pedirte demasiado. Que te fijases en el dolor ajeno, que te dieras cuenta del amor de otros hacia ti— Michael se acercó un paso más, sin hurtarle la mirada ni un sólo instante— Nos condenaste a ambos, lo supieras o no. Tú desterrado al Infierno físico, yo cargando con el conocimiento de que debería matar a quién amo algún día.

Quizás había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo, pensando que había eliminado toda posibilidad de sentir más allá del odio y la amargura. Que había cauterizado los extremos desgarrados de su alma arrancada hasta el extremo de la insensibilidad. En lugar de eso, la angustia le mordía ahora el pecho, como un sabueso infernal cebándose en la carne vulnerable de los condenados.

— Michael...

Estaba tan cerca que, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, su propio cuerpo reaccionó a la proximidad y alzó una mano para tocarle. El arcángel la apartó de un furioso manotazo antes de que llegase a rozarle el rostro y, sujetándole por la ropa, le sacudió con fuerza. _Ya no empuña la espada_, susurró ese pequeño resquicio de su nuevo-viejo-yo, para ser ignorada por completo.

Levantó ambas manos y hundió los dedos en su cabellera rojiza, buscando su mirada. Los ojos castaños de Michael centelleaban, con una emoción a caballo entre la traición y el deseo, y la presa que le ceñía las costillas aumentó hasta producirle un dolor punzante que le atravesaba de lado a lado.

— No sabía...

— Hijo de puta, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo cuando nadie más que tú mismo te ha importado?— La boca de Michael se apretó, aquellos labios llenos convertidos en una línea de temblorosa furia.

— Perdóname...

Aquel susurro le valió una mirada de anhelo. Un seco tirón en su ropa y todo aquel fuego se vertió por su boca mientras Michael se apoderaba de ella en un beso furioso. Labios abriéndose, lenguas que invadían y reclamaban cada rincón.

Calor ardiente en lo más profundo del infierno. Lucifer se hubiera reído por la ironía de haber podido tomar aliento entre beso y beso. La presión que antes le había asfixiado evaporada en aquella tormenta de rabia y deseo, subyugado por el toque brusco e impaciente de sus manos aferrándose a sus caderas.

La boca de Michael abandonó la suya y tembló cuando sintió esa humedad candente en su cuello. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta ante el primer roce de sus dientes, para gemir en éxtasis ante el primer mordisco, el pulso acelerado latiendo atrapado por su boca. Y así, mordisco a mordisco, delineó su mandíbula y descendió hasta el punto tierno y vulnerable en el que el hombro se juntaba con el cuello.

El estremecimiento de placer se confundió con el estertor. Abrió los ojos, con el regusto metálico de la sangre cubriendo el sabor de Michael en su lengua, y le miró. Él no apartó los ojos, la culpa ensombreciendo el deseo, el pulso firme y la mano sujetando férreamente la espada que se hundía en sus entrañas.

No dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Se aferró a su mano, ahogándose en la sangre como tantas de sus víctimas habían hecho. Ahogándose en la certeza de la irrevocabilidad de decisiones pasadas, de las consecuencias que aquellas habían traído.

— Lo siento— susurró Michael, la voz estrangulada y rota— Lo siento, Luzbel.

Y él sonrió, atragantándose con su propia sangre, mientras la oscuridad le engullía. Alzó la mano, acariciando su cara. Perdonando, con ese único gesto, lo que no podía decir con palabras.

* * *

En la celda más profunda del infierno, sólo hay silencio. Ningún grito se filtra desde el exterior entre las piedras que conforman sus paredes. Dentro tampoco hay movimiento, Sam y Adam desmadejados como títeres de cuerdas rotas en una esquina, mientras los otros dos ocupantes de la misma permanecen aferrados el uno al otro, totalmente inmóviles.

Se sostienen entre sí, apenas un resquicio de aire separándoles, los labios temblorosos y los brazos jaula amante del cuerpo del otro. Una lágrima cae lentamente, cual gota de ámbar viva, y ninguno de los dos sabe si es su mejilla o la del otro la que moja.

En la celda más profunda del infierno la tortura está en la propia mente. Porque ¿acaso hay algo más cruel que revivir una y otra vez los más amargos de nuestros fracasos y nuestras equivocaciones?


End file.
